Why do all the bad things happen to me ?
by Mockingjays.and.pansycakes.46
Summary: My name is tris prior , but you can call me six . I am 17 . My mother died when I was 10 and my father , Andrew , has beaten me ever since . Why do all the bad things happen to me ? ( basically both tris and four have been beaten , highschool setting , eventual fourtris )
1. New year , new me

**My first ever chapter story so please no hate **

Why do all the bad things happen to me ? My name is Beatrice prior , but everyone calls me tris , I am seventeen . When I was 10 my mother died . My mum was called Natalie and she was the kindest of souls , my dad on the other hand , is not . My father , Andrew , has been beating me since my mother died , and , over the years , those beatings have gotten progressively worse , when I was six it was slaps , seven , eight and nine it was punches and from ten to fifteen it was kicks , punches and verbal abuse , by the age of sixteen he started to use his belt , but worst so far is seventeen , he has beaten me , locked me in a dark closet for up to a week , starved me and has even raped me , though it was only once , I don't doubt that he will do it again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Monday-first day of school

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

'I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me'

My alarm woke me up in the first verse , but I love this song , it reminds me of my mum .

I get dressed into my gothic dauntless attire , black breaking Benjamin top , black skinny ripped jeans , my leather jacket with studs on the shoulders and my skull converse shoes . I do my makeup minimal , just eyeliner and black eyeshadow , cause I can . I eat my pancake then jump into my black Ferrari , did i forget to mention that we are rather rich ... My mum was a famous singer and actress , and my dad is very high up in the government , so yeah .

I cannot wait to see chrissypoo uricakes, zekeyboo and marleybarley , maybe shauniboo and willi . There real names are Christina , uriah, zeke, Marlene Shauna and will , my nicknames consist of Trissypoo , trissy and 6 because I broke six punching bags in half an hour , thinking of Andrew and have knocked out six strong men in six minutes, also pretending they were Andrew . I walk into school with my earphones in listening to evil angel

'

Hold it together, birds of a feather,

Nothing but lies and crooked wings.

I have the answer, spreading the cancer,

You are the faith inside me.

No, don't

Leave me to die here,

Help me survive here.

Alone, don't remember, remember.

Put me to sleep evil angel.

Open your wings evil angel.

A-ah.

I'm a believer,

Nothing could be worse,

All these imaginary friends.

Hiding betrayal,

Driving the nail,

Hoping to find a savior.

No, don't

Leave me to die here,

Help me survive here.

Alone, don't

Surrender, surrender.

Oh.

Fly over me evil angel.

Why can't I breathe evil angel?

Oh.

Fly over me evil angel.

Why can't I breathe evil angel?'

I look up to see loads of people staring at me ... Some with video cameras ... Oh shit , I was singing it out loud .

Chrissy and the gang are all there , slack jawed, so , naturally I tell them to shut there mouths cause they will catch flies , then I realise there is a smokin hot boy with the deepest , most mesmerizing blue eyes and perfect lips that make me want to kiss them right there , STOP IT TRIS , you don't know him .I don't recognize him but he is hangin out with ma besties , ohhhhh the new boy , four was it ? I go over to him and introduce myself ' hey , I'm tris , but others call me 6 , what is your name ? ' ' my name is four ... Nice to meet you ' hmmmmmmm. There is something secretive and closed of about him , it makes me want to know him better .

I look at my schedule and the only things that stand out are art , drama , music , pe and free period ...all my freinds have the same classes as me . Uriah , zeke , pedrad twins ...noooooooooooooo!

Page. Break .

Last period of the day ... Music .

Tori my teacher said that we would be doing karaoke and chrissypoo insisted I go first . Me Chrissy and Uriah all have an inside joke Chrissy is lady bitchface cause she gossips loads ,Uriah is lord dipshit cause he I stupid and they have called me beauty the beast cause I am little , 'naturally pretty' according to Christina (I wish!) and I am unbelievably strong ... Remember what I said about the whole six thing , yeah , that's where that came from , also the fact that I can take usually unbearable pain and make it bearable . Chrissy knows about Andrew , but is the only one that does , the only one I trust enough . I sing evanescence's song my immortal and have half the class in tears , oops ...four sings bring me to life , his voice is beutiful and he has a few of us in floods of tears , including me ... I can tell he has been hurt too ... I will ask him later , he is coming to mine later for an assessment we were set in art , another thing we are both good at . Andrew is on a work trip for a month so we are ok ... I can't wait .

**Oooooh cliff hanger ! If you want me to continue this then reveiew ... No hate please .. Thanks for reading Ravens ( my name for all my readers !)**


	2. Truths

**Second chapter in one day ! Sorry it is so short but it has fourtris fluff so , yeah .**

When four gets to my house , I tell him to make himself at home in my bedroom , that is the only place that I haven't been beaten so I feel comfortable in here . When we get upstairs and into my room , I just decide to be assertive and tell him before I back out . "Four "I say "yes tris?'" He says "ihavenevertoldanyonethisbutandrewmydadhasbeatenmesinceiwas10andhealwayswhipsmewithhisbelt" "what?" He says "I have never told anyone this exept from Christina but Andrew my dad has beaten me since I was 10 and he always whips me with his belt" I say and instantly he pulls me into a comforting hug whilst I cry and he kisses the top of my head . After he did that , the spot on my head that he kissed feels like it is on fire (in a good way ) . He looks like he is thinking heavily for a while and then he turns towards me and says " Marcus my so called dad beats me too . You are the first one I have told any of this " "oh four , I never could have guessed " "don't call me four "he says " what should I call you then? " I ask with a smile on my face "nothing" he says "not yet anyway"then he leaves me feeling confused with the top of my head still feeling like it is on fire .

**_Reveiew if you want me to continue _**


	3. The mysterious boy with no name

**Right ... Third chapter . Sorry it is so short but I have a minor writers block .**

Tuesday:

God it is hot outside , I can not wait to get to lady bitchfaces (chrissypoo) and jump into her pool ( I will wear a one piece because of my scars) . I get into my black Ferrari and drive to school listening to napalm death (AN: NAPALM DEATH IS AMAZING! ) and when I get to school , I plug in my headphones and listen to the prodigy , fire starter (AN: those who like rave , rock, punk rock music ,go listen to that ) and everyone is staring at me again , though I think it is what I am wearing , I have on a crop top that says 'fuck this I won't do what you tell me ' and it shows of my belly button piercing and a black leather jacket that doesn't do up at the front with studs on the shoulders to cover the scars on my back , my ripped shorts that go down to mid thigh ( no I am not a Lauren (slut much !) that wears the shortest shorts and tops known to man , I mean she has more kindness than covered up skin (and that is not a lot ) I mean ewwww , why would you think that!) with my awsome boots that go up to my mid-calf , they are lace up boots with skulls printed onto the fabric of the laces , like I said me and all my freinds are a part of dauntless , but only me ,lord dipshit (Uriah) , his twin zekeyboo and four / no name dress like true dauntless .

Page break

Well I might as well have been non existent at school , I have had a lot on my mind since no name kissed the top of my head . I Think I have fallen for the mysterious boy with no name (AN:you will find out how he tells tris next chapter , he already knows about the whole 6 thing because she is legend for it , everyone is scared shitless out of her when she is angry )

**thanks for reading ! Tell me what you think ... Your reveiws mean a lot to me and your opinions and ideas help shitloads **


	4. no name gets a name Finally !

**Hey Ravens ! Here is the newest chapter ;* ... Read , reveiw and enjoy ! ~G**

Wednesday lunch :

Lunch ! Yes finally , boring lessons over .maths was crap , English was lame and my science was ok but they are teaching me things I already know... They wouldn't let me skip a year in science until now because they realized how good I am at it ... I change class next week . I still can not get no name out of my mind , he is just to perfect to forget , but he could never like me . Could he ?

After school:

Well the rest of the day was boring , as always . No name is coming to my house tonight to finish another art project we were partnered up for today. I am secretly hoping he will tell me his name . I jump into my black Ferrari and four gets on his Harley motercycle ... Wait he has a Harley? Wow .

Page break

When we get to my house, we walk upstairs to my bedroom to start on the project . We are supposed to draw something that represents both of us , something we have in common . Apparently we both love science , fighting , hockey and black clothing so we get to work ...when we are done , we stand back to admire our work . It is a black pair of boxing gloves with a hockey stick in the background and an atom design on the gloves thumb . It really works , a+ for us !

Page break

Before no name leaves he whispers In my ear "tobias" ... "What?" I say " my name is tobias , call me tobias . But only when it is just us two , okay?" "Okay." I say .

Before he leaves he ...

**Oooooh cliffy ! Mwahahahahahaha ! If y'all want me to continue this then I need reveiws telling me what y'all want ... I have ideas but I want you all to enjoy reading ... Thanks for taking the time to read my so far shitty story ... It will get better ! Thanks Ravens ~G **


	5. Fourtris fluff!

Hey Ravens ... New chapter...ѕσяяу ιт ιѕ ѕσ ѕнσят gυуѕ... ωιтнσυт αиу fυятнєя α∂σ. вєнσℓ∂ тнє иєχт ¢нαρтєя

:last chapter : before he leaves he...

Before he goes to leave he kisses me , right on the lips . He pulls away just as fast as he started it , but I pull him back and kiss him again , this time less chaste and he melts right into the kiss . I wonder what this makes us ? I could see myself as his girlfriend but this could just be a heat of the moment thing for him , even if it isn't for me. I really Like him but what if he doesn't share those feelings . I really don't know what to do . This time I am the one to pull away and I realize it is 10 at night . As much as I regret having to get him to go home , I do not regret what just happened . Before he actually leaves he says ' tris , would you like to be my girlfriend?' And I say 'yes Tobias , I would like that very much .' ' I love it when you say my name , tris ' he exclaims and I just flush a beetroot red and think about what I should tell Christina tomorrow .

omg... It is 3:07am and I only have 2 percent battery left ... See y'all soon Ravens


End file.
